Ricardo Tejedo
|nacimiento = 26 de diciembre de 1972 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Eduardo Tejedo (padre) Pola Katz (hija) Sary Katz (hija) Cristina Hernández (esposa) María García (hijastra) Eduardo Gutiérrez (hijastro) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje Traductor Adaptador |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1977 ( ) |pais = México (Actualmente) Los Ángeles, California Argentina Chile |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = ELHBT2ReyThranduil.ogg |fecha_nacimiento = 26 de diciembre de 1972 ( ) |pais_direccion = México Los Ángeles, California Chile Argentina Nueva York Canadáhttps://youtu.be/YR8HuupLL2w?t=7m14s }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Ricardo Tejedo thumb|230px|Homenaje a Ricardo Tejedo. Hecho por Brayan102x.thumb|230px|Personajes de Ricardo Tejedo thumb|right|229px|Ricardo con [[Pelusa Suero en Caja de Ruidos.]] CaptainJackSparrow PiratesCaribbean02.jpg|Capitán Jack Sparrow en la franquicia de los Piratas del Caribe y Disney Infinity, su personaje más conocido. Alexleon.png|Alex en la franquicia de Madagascar, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SDAGollum.png|Gollum en las sagas de El Señor de los Anillos y El Hobbit, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Shiro_VLD.png|Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane en Voltron: El defensor legendario, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rango-rango-9.39.jpg|Rango en la película homónima, otro de sus personajes más conocidos y el favorito del actor. Doraemon_2005.jpg|Doraemon en Doraemon, el gato cósmico (Temps. 1 - 3). RFFBrianOConner.png|Brian O'Conner desde la tercera película en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos. PhilCoulsonAOS2.png|Phil Coulson en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. (versión Disney). Principe_Encantador.png|El Príncipe Encantador en la franquicia de Shrek. Minions.jpg|Los Minions en la franquicia de Mi villano favorito. Dominic_santiago.jpg|Dominic Santiago en la saga de videojuegos Gears of War. Lupingaleria.jpg|Arsenio Lupin III en películas y especiales de Lupin III. SMCZoycite.png|Zoisite en Sailor Moon Crystal. ZabuzaMomochi02.png|Zabuza Momochi en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Caesar_dawn_of_the_planet_of_the_apes.jpg|César en la Trilogía de El Planeta de los Simios. X-MenSErik_LensherrP.jpg|Erik Lensherr / Magneto (joven) en la franquicia de X-Men. Harvet_Dent-Dos_Caras.jpg|Harvey Dent / Dos Caras en Batman: El caballero de la noche. TarrantAATDE.png|El Sombrerero Loco en Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Alicia a través del espejo y Disney Infinity. Gellert Grindelwald - Personaje.png|Gellert Grindelwald en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos y Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. 87920383-dr-watson.jpg|Dr. Watson en Sherlock Holmes y Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. Fegan Floop.jpg|Fegan Floop en las películas de Mini Espías. AquilesTroya.gif|Aquiles en Troya. Johnny_Depp_What's_Eating_Gilbert_Grape.png|Gilbert Grape en ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? Gattaca-ethan-hawke.png|Vincent Freeman / Jerome Morrow en Gattaca. 47141-26698.gif|Jack Rippner en Vuelo nocturno. Night-at-the-Museum-Secret-of-the-Tomb-Larry.jpg|Larry Daley en la trilogía de Una noche en el museo. Laaa2.png|Laaa en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba. The_crow_el_cuervo.jpg|Eric Draven en el redoblaje de El Cuervo. El Lobo.jpg|El Lobo en En el bosque. Jet_Li_in_Lethal_Weapon_IV.png|Wah Sing Ku en Arma mortal 4. Vito_Corleone_2.png|Vito Corleone en el redoblaje de El Padrino II. Haymitch2.jpg|Haymith Abernathy en Los juegos del hambre. Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-15h55m05s9911.png|Callum Lynch en Assassin's Creed. AdrianVeidt.gif|Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias en Watchmen: Los vigilantes. Dermot_Mulroney_in_Point_of_No_Return.png|J.T. en La asesina. Gerry-GRRMNDLZ.png|Gerry Lane en Guerra Mundial Z. Buddy Elf.jpg|Buddy en Elf, el duende. Rufus_kimpossible.png|Rufus en Kim Possible. Bruce_Harper_adolescente.png|Bruce Harper (adolescente) en Supercampeones. Richard_Tex_Tex_adolescente.png|Richard Tex Tex también en Supercampeones. Andy_Johnson_J.png|Andy Johnson también en Supercampeones y Supercampeones J. Tom_Misaki_J.png|Tom Misaki (adulto) también en Supercampeones J. Roberto Hongo (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Roberto Sedihno / Roberto Hongo también en Supercampeones y en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Riggo.png|Riggo Winter (2ª voz) también en Supercampeones. David_%28_koji_Nishio%29.png|Jorge David también en Supercampeones. David_Everest.png|David Everest (2ª voz) también en Supercampeones. Adriano_Fogartiny.png|Adriano Fogartiny (2ª voz) también en Supercampeones. Kazuo_Korioto_J.png|Kazuo Koriotto también en Supercampeones J. Shun_Nitta_J.png|Shun Nitta también en Supercampeones J. SMJtoX_Mitsurugi_Hanagata.png|Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette. Ryo hagane.png|Ryo Hagane en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Kovu young.jpg|Kovu en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. Hombre Invisible.jpg|Griffin, el hombre invisible en la franquicia de Hotel Transylvania. Gluglú.png|Gluglú en Buscando a Nemo y Buscando a Dory. GaviotasBN.png|Gaviotas también en Buscando a Nemo y Buscando a Dory. BazBN.png|Baz también en Buscando a Nemo. BernieBN.png|Bernie también en Buscando a Nemo. Pitufo Vanidoso Los Pitufos (pelicula).png|Pitufo Vanidoso en Los Pitufos y su secuela. Shigeru_Aoba2.png|Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion (doblaje original). Tagoma DBS.png|Tagoma en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer y Dragon Ball Super. Frodi De Gullinbursti (LCZ-ADO).png|Frodi de Gullinbursti en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro. Jasper (HM).jpg|Jasper en Hero Mask. Zhivago (L7PC).jpg|Zhivago en Los siete pecados capitales. Dr-jacques-von-hamsterviel-stitch-59.5.jpg|Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel en la franquicia de Lilo & Stitch. 250px-Conroy.jpg|Conroy Blank en Rocket Power. Eslabonmvas.png|El Eslabón Perdido en Monstruos vs. Aliens. SM 2017 Escorpión.png|Mac Gargan / Escorpión en Spider-Man de Marvel. Tarzan2.jpg|Tarzán en La leyenda de Tarzán (2016). Rey Thranduil.png|Rey Thranduil en la saga en El Hobbit. Realm-of-the-Jaquins-2.png|Quita Moz en Elena de Avalor. Fred Jones.png|Fred Jones en la franquicia Scooby-Doo (1998-2000) y Harvey Birdman, abogado. Nuada460.jpg|Príncipe Nuada en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado. Brad-Pitt-In-Interview-With-A-Vampire.jpg|Louis en Pointe du Lac en Entrevista con el vampiro. Matt_Dillon_in_Herbie.png|Trip Murphy en Herbie: A toda marcha. Carl_Bentley_Jumanji.gif|Carl Bentley en Jumanji. Lestat2.jpg|Lestat de Lioncourt en La reina de los condenados. Darth maul sith personaje.jpg|Darth Maul en Disney Infinity, Star Wars Rebels y Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Star-trek-eric-bana-nero.jpg|Nero en Star Trek (2009). HopperIcon.jpg|Jefe Jim "Hop" Hopper en Stranger Things. 2007 sweeney todd 008.jpg|Benjamin Barker / Sweeney Todd en Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet. Adam_Sandler_in_Just_Go_With_It.png|Dr. Daniel "Danny" Maccabee en Una esposa de mentira. Joseph Gatt in Dumb0 2019.png|Neils Skellig en Dumbo Rockstar-mark-wahlberg.jpg|Chris "Izzy" Cole en Rock Star. DPS_Neil_Perry.png|Neil Perry en el redoblaje de La sociedad de los poetas muertos. 75987_full.jpg|Eddie Birlace en La fiesta de las feas. Coven_(11).png|Spalding en American Horror Story: Coven LizAHS.jpg|Liz Taylor en American Horror Story: Hotel StuWolf.png|Stuart "Stu" Wolf en Confesiones de una típica adolescente. Billy_Peltzer_Gremlins.png|Billy Peltzer en Gremlins y su secuela. BH90210_Brandon_Walsh.png|Brandon Walsh en Beverly Hills, 90210. JackShephard.jpg|Jack Shephard en Lost. Mike_delfino.jpg|Mike Delfino en Esposas desesperadas. MarkSloane.png|Dr. Mark Sloane en Anatomía según Grey y Private Practice. HRSNathanPetrelli.png|Nathan Petrelli en Héroes. Jason_Priestley_in_Calendar_Girl.png|Roy Darpinian en La chica del calendario. Jared_Leto_in_Urban_Legend.png|Paul en Leyenda urbana. Aladdín2019-Iago.PNG|Iago en live action de Aladdín Pluto.jpeg|Pluto en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros y Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad. Donner-0.jpg|Donner en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad. Rufus-3000-kim-possible-a-sitch-in-time-56.3.jpg|Rufus 3000 en Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo. Seymour.png|Seymour en Happy Feet: El pingüino. Char 171367 thumb.jpg|Doug en Zootopia. LEGO Sr Negocios.png|Presidente Negocios / Sr. Negocios en La gran aventura LEGO. RidlerDComics02.jpg|El Acertijo en Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Knight y Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Black-adam-injustice-2-2.6.jpg|Black Adam en Injustice: Gods Among Us y en Injustice 2. Atrocitus-injustice-2-0.25.jpg|Atrocitus también en Injustice 2 y en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. LarfleezeLB3.png|Larfleeze también en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. HHI-RickJones.png|Rick Jones en Hulk: El hombre increíble (serie animada). Don gato-2011-1c.jpg|Rugelio en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Succculentus.png|Succulentus en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Poochini Dog.jpg|Poochini en la serie homónima. NEd Talking.jpg|Ned en Kim Possible. Descarga-1557094049.jpg|Francois también en Kim Possible. Edgar rice.png|Edgar Rice Burroughs en La leyenda de Tarzán. Zutho.png|Zutho también en La leyenda de Tarzán. Doctor-schadenfreude-igor-33.4 thumb.jpg|Doctor Schadenfreude en la versión de The Weinstein Company de Igor. Grimmel CEATD3.png|Grimmel en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3. Mungo.png|Mungo en Tarzán. Onus.png|Onus en El planeta del tesoro. Ardilla_2.png|Ardilla #2 en Tierra de osos. Larry_HOTR.png|Larry en Vacas vaqueras. Twitchy la ardilla hwkd-bclvh.png|Twitchy, la ardilla en Hoodwinked!. DoucheSP.png|Ducha en La fiesta de las salchichas. Duke Caboom - TS4R.png|Duke Caboom en Toy Story 4. Incredibles2Raptapantallas.png|Repartidor de Pizza / El Rapta-Pantallas en Los Increíbles 2. Molt - BL2.png|Molt en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. Fred-Cars 1.png|Fred en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Harv - Cars.png|Harv también en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Wingo-10.png|Wingo también en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Matorx.png|Matrox en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate: Mate Volador No Identificado. Tormentors_biggest_fan.png|Admirador de Autómata en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate: Mate Monster Truck. Dr. Daño|Dr. Daño en Cars 3. Needleman - MINC.png|Needleman en Monsters, Inc.. Abogado - TIR.png|Abogado en Los Increíbles. Policia en el incendio - TIR.png|Policía en el incendio también en Los Increíbles. Comelibros - TS3R.png|Comelibros en Toy Story 3. Armando-rio-9.33.jpg|Armando en Rio. Profesor Bomba.png|Profesor Bomba en El reino secreto. Kano - Mortal Kombat X.png|Kano en Mortal Kombat X. Goldar_original.jpg|Goldar en la versión remasterizada de Power Rangers. Vlcsnap-2018-03-21-20h48m33s125.png|Señor del Llamagrama en Las locuras de Kronk. Vlcsnap-2018-03-21-20h44m00s229.png|Rudy imitando a Gollum también en Las locuras de Kronk. Oolong army military clothes.png|Oolong / Mao Mao en Zero y el dragón mágico. Principe lrdln-hdmn 1957.png|El Príncipe en el redoblaje de La Reina de la Nieve. Kasady-VNM.png|Cletus Kasady en Venom. HELLBOYHellboy.png|Hellboy (David Harbour) en Hellboy (2019). Grosso.jpg|Grosso en Metegol. Thorp_Smallfoot.png|Thorp en Pie pequeño. MiniGoddess.jpg|El Narrador del anime Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas. Doraemon_logo_Grafico.png|Letreros Principales e Insertos en Doraemon (Temp. 1). Rocket Power Title Card.png|Presentación e insertos también en Rocket Power. Brad Pitt 2015-11.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Brad Pitt. 4301245666.png|Voz habitual de Johnny Depp. Ben+Stiller+2011+Film+Independent+Spirit+Awards+0CW-Tr6GlG l.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Ben Stiller. JudeLaw.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jude Law. Andy_Serkis_2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Andy Serkis. ClarkGregg.jpg|Voz recurrente de Clark Gregg. Alan_Cumming_2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Alan Cumming. EricBana.jpg|Voz recurrente de Eric Bana. Woody_Harrelson_2014-01.jpg|Ha doblado a Woody Harrelson en varias de sus películas. Will Ferrell.jpg|Ha doblado en ocasiones a Will Ferrell. .]] Ricardo Tejedo (México, D.F; 26 de diciembre de 1972) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es la voz recurrente de actores como Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp, Ben Stiller, Jude Law, Alan Cumming, Clark Gregg y Andy Serkis. Entre sus personajes más conocidos destacan algunos como Alex en la franquicia de Madagascar, el Capitán Jack Sparrow en la franquicia de Piratas del Caribe, Gollum en las sagas de El Señor de los Anillos y el El Hobbit, La primera voz de Doraemon en la serie homónima y varios personajes tales como Roberto Sedinho, Richard Tex Tex, Bruce Harper y Andy Johnson en Supercampeones, Jack Shephard en Lost, el Príncipe Encantador en Shrek 2 y Shrek Tercero, Harvey Dent / Dos Caras en Batman: El caballero de la noche, el Agente Phil Coulson en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Mike Delfino en Esposas desesperadas, Dominic Santiago en la saga de videojuegos Gears of War, los Minions en la saga de Mi villano favorito y Billy Peltzer en las películas de los Gremlins, además, se destaca por ser el director de doblaje de muchas películas de la empresa Disney, Ademas de trabajar como director en estudios de doblaje como New Art Dub, SDI Media de México, Candiani Dubbing Studios y Dubbing House. Es hijo del músico y también actor y director de doblaje Eduardo Tejedo y está casado con la también actríz de doblaje Cristina Hernández. Biografía Ricardo Tejedo empezó en el doblaje a los 5 años de edad, en los estudios CINSA, interpretando el primer papel en doblaje de una niña, debido a que el vecino de su padre era el maestro, actor y director Narciso Busquets, con quién él llevó a Ricardo a trabajar en doblaje. Luego, empezó a trabajar los fines de semana acompañado con su padre, y cuando Ricardo sabía que quería dedicarse a ser actor, Eduardo se opuso porque lo consideraba una carrera difícil para su hijo, pero aún quería ser actor, y se fue de la casa a los 16 años para estudiar la carrera de Arte Dramático. Estudió Arte Dramático por parte de la Unión Soviética en un Centro de Intercambio Cultural en ese país, y en el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes en México, obteniendo la Maestría en Arte Dramático. Filmografía Películas Brad Pitt *Cliff Booth en Había una vez en Hollywood (2019) *Tyler Durden (Archivo) en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) *Glen McMahon en War Machine (2017) *Max Vatan en Aliados (2016) *Roland en Frente al mar (2015) *Ben Rickert en La gran apuesta (2015) *Westray en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Bass en 12 años esclavo (2013) *Gerry Lane en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Jackie Cogan en Mátalos suavemente (2012) *Sr. O'Brien en El árbol de la vida (2011) *Benjamin Button en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) *Rusty Ryan en Ahora son 13 (2007) *Jesse Woodson James en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) *Rusty Ryan en La nueva gran estafa (2004) *Aquiles en Troya (2004) *Brad en Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2004) *Él mismo en Todo al descubierto (2002) *Rusty Ryan en La gran estafa (2001) *Heinrich Harrer en Siete años en el Tibet (1997) *Michael Sullivan en Los hijos de la calle (1996) *Jeffrey Goines en 12 monos (1995) (Redoblaje) *Louis de Pointe du Lac en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) *Early Grayce en Kalifornia (1993) Johnny Depp *Gellert Grindelwald en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald (2018) *Edward Ratchett en Asesinato en el expreso de oriente *Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017) *Gellert Grindelwald en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *Sombrerero Loco en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *James "Whitey" Bulger en Pacto criminal (2015) *Charles Mortdecai en Mortdecai (2015) (Los Ángeles) *El lobo en En el bosque (2014) *Will Caster en Trascender (2014) (Versión Diamond Films) *Toro en El llanero solitario (2013) *Barnabas Collins en Sombras tenebrosas (2012) *Tom Hanson en Comando Especial (2012) *Él mismo en Jack y Jill (2011) *Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Frank Tupelo en El turista (2010) *Sombrerero Loco en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) *Sweeney Todd en Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) *Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) *Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) *Sir James Matthew Barrie en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) *Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *Sands en Érase una vez en México (2003) *Roux en Chocolate (2000) *Gilbert Grape en ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) Ben Stiller *Matthew Meyerowitz en Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) (2017) *Derek Zoolander en 2oolander (2016) *Larry Daley / Laa en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) *Josh en Mientras somos jóvenes (2014) *Walter Mitty en La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) *Evan Trautwig en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Josh Kovacks en Robo en las alturas (2011) *Gaylord "Greg" Fornica en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) *Él mismo en Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009) *Larry Daley en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Eddie Cantrow en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) *Dependiente de la tienda en Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Lonnie en Escuela para idiotas (2006) (2ª versión) *Larry Daley en Una noche en el museo (2006) *Gaylord "Greg" Fornica en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) *Chas Tenenbaum en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *Gaylord "Greg" Fornica en La familia de mi novia (2000) Jude Law *Vortigern en Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) (tráiler) *Bradley Fine en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) *Dom Hemingway en Dom Hemingway (2013) *Dr. John Watson en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) *Alan Krumwiede en Contagio (2011) *Papá de Hugo en La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) (tráiler) *Dr. John Watson en Sherlock Holmes (2009) *John Francis en Violación de domicilio (2006) *Capitán Sky en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) (Redoblaje) *Errol Flynn en El aviador (2004) Woody Harrelson *Cletus Kasady en Venom (2018) *Wilson en Wilson (2017) *Haymitch Abernathy en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) *Haymitch Abernathy en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) *Haymitch Abernathy en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) *Haymitch Abernathy en Los juegos del hambre (2012) *Dusty en A Prairie Home Companion (2006) *Raymond Barnell en Golpe de suerte (2005) Eric Bana *Frank Bonneville en Special Correspondents (2016) *Sargento Ralph Sarchie en Líbranos del mal (2014) *Erik Kristensen en El sobreviviente (2013) *Martin Rose en Circuito cerrado (2013) *Nero en Star Trek (2009) *Avner en Munich (2005) *Bruce Banner/Hulk en Hulk (2003) Andy Serkis *César en El planeta de los simios: La guerra (2017) *César en El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) *Gollum en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *César en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) *Gollum/Smeagol en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) *Gollum en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) Clark Gregg *Agente Phil Coulson en Capitana Marvel (2019) *Gerald en Aires de esperanza (2013) *Agente Phil Coulson en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Nat Jones en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Agente Phil Coulson en Thor (2011) *Agente Phil Coulson en Iron Man 2 (2010) *Agente Phil Coulson en Iron Man (2008) Alan Cumming *Pitufo Valiente en Los Pitufos (2011) (segundo tráiler) *Loki en El hijo de la máscara (2005) *Persnikitty en Garfield: La película (2004) *Fegan Floop en Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Fegan Floop en Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Fegan Floop en Mini Espías (2001) Barry Pepper *Dave Keller en Infierno en la tormenta (2019) *Vince en Maze Runner: La cura mortal (2018) *Vince en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) *Mike Strank en La conquista del honor (2006) *Pratt en Enemigo público (1998) Ewan McGregor *Bill Fordham en August: Osage County (2013) *Oliver en Beginners: Así se siente el amor (2011) *El escritor fantasma en El escritor fantasma (2010) (Redoblaje) *Phillip Morris en Una pareja dispareja (2009) *Lincoln Six Echo/Tom Lincoln en La isla (2005) Joaquin Phoenix *Jack Morrison en Brigada 49 (2004) *Lucius Hunt en La aldea (2004) *Merrill Hess en Señales (2002) *Ray Elwood en Buffalo Soldiers (2001) *Max California en 8 mm (1999) Michael Fassbender *Erik Lensherr/Magneto en X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) *Callum Lynch / Aguilar en Assassin's Creed (2016) *Erik Lensherr/Magneto en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Erik Lensherr/Magneto en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) Aaron Eckhart *Presidente Benjamin Asher en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Adam en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) (versión de Zima) *Ben Logan en Fugitivo (2012) *Harvey Dent / Dos Caras en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) Paul Walker *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) David Cross *Howard Simon en The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono (2017) *Ian Hawke en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Ian Hawke en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Ian Hawke en Alvin y las ardillas (2007) Vince Vaughn *Dan Trunkman en Negocios fuera de control (2015) *Billy McMahon en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Ronny Valentine en El dilema (2011) *Fred Claus en El hermano de Santa (2007) Owen Wilson *Jack Dwyer en Sin escape (2015) (Versión The Weinstein Company) *John Beckwith en Los rompebodas (2005) *Jack Ryan en La trampa (2004) *Ken Hutchinson en Starsky y Hutch (2004) Robert Downey Jr. *Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock Holmes (2010) (tráilers) *Tony Stark en Iron Man (2008) (tráilers) *Dr. Kozak en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) *David Seton Barnes en Sopa de jabón (1991) Peter Sarsgaard *Bartholomew Bogue en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Carson en Plan de vuelo (2005) *Mark en Tiempo de volver (2004) Jamie Foxx *Dean "Abusa madres" Jones en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *Dean "Abusa madres" Jones en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *Darryl en Todo un parto (2010) Will Ferrell *Hombre de arriba en La gran aventura LEGO (2014) *Dr. Rick Marshall en La tierra perdida (2009) *Buddy en Elf, el duende (2003) Rob Lowe *Dr. Jack Startz en Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Brad Kesler en The Invention of Lying (2009) (Versión Warner) *John Seger en El tren atómico (1999) Keanu Reeves *Donaka Mark en El Poder del Tai Chi (2013) *Bob Arctor en Una mirada en la oscuridad (2006) *David Allen Griffin en El observador (2000) Matthew Fox *General Bonner Fellers en Emperador (2012) *Picasso en Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (2012) *Racer X/Rex Racer en Meteoro, la película (2008) Matt Dillon *George / The Bousche en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Barry en Old Dogs (2008) *Trip Murphy en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) Rufus Sewell *Adam en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) *Príncipe Real Leopold en El ilusionista (2006) *Eric Stark en La hija de la luz (2000) Matthew Macfadyen *Sr. Stahlbaum en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos (2018) *Athos en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Sheriff de Nottingham en Robin Hood (2010) *Daniel en Muerte en un funeral (2007) Stuart Townsend *Dorian Gray en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (Versión Cine/DVD) *Lestat de Lincourt en La reina de los condenados (2002) *Adam en Todo sobre Adam (2000) Martin Short *Desmond Forrest Oates en Get Over It (2001) *Frank Eggelhoffer en El padre de la novia 2 (1995) (Redoblaje) *Frank Eggelhoffer en El padre de la novia (1991) (Redoblaje) David Harbour *Hellboy en Hellboy (2019) *Ray en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) Alexander Skarsgård *Tarzán en La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) *Padre en El dador de recuerdos (2014) Lee Pace *Rey Thranduil en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Rey Thranduil en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) Tom Everett Scott *Santa Paws en Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa (2012) *Buddy en Snow Buddies: cachorros en la nieve (2008) Noah Huntley *Rey Magnus en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Peter Pevensie (adulto) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) Justin Theroux *Seth en Locura en el paraíso (2012) *Seamus O'Grady en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) Dane Cook *Ryan en Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Sr. Smith en Mr. Brooks (2007) Jason Patric *Max en Los perdedores (2010) *Brian Fitzgerald en La decisión más difícil (2009) Eric Dane *Sean Jackson en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Sebastian en Marley y yo (2008) Jet Li *Rey Mono/Monje en El reino prohibido (2008) *Wah Sing Ku en Arma mortal 4 (1998) John Hannah *Jonathan Carnahan en La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) *Matthew en Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) Bill Barretta *Toto en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Pepe en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) Ioan Gruffudd *Lancelot en El Rey Arturo (2004) *Kevin Shepherd 102 dálmatas (2000) Adam Garcia *Stu Wolf en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *Kevin O'Donnell en Coyote Ugly (2000) Mark Pellegrino *Dale Hewitt en La cacería (2003) *Matón rubio en El gran Lebowski (1998) Morris Chestnut *Donny en Medio muerto (2002) *Tracy Reynolds en Minicampeones (2002) Patrick Dempsey *Andrew Hennings en No me olvides (2002) *Det. Mark Kincaid en Scream 3 (2000) Shawn Wayans *Ray Wilkins en Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Ray Wilkins en Scary Movie (2000) Jeremy Sisto *Larry Pogue, Sr. en Mirada de ángel (2001) *Vassago en El reino de las tinieblas (1995) Brendan Fraser *Fletcher McBraken en Respiro (1997) *Bill / Hugh Winterbourne en Amor por accidente (1996) Charlie Schlatter *Kyle Connors en Locademia de policía 7 (1994) *Artie Logan en Presunto homicida (1991) Robert Sean Leonard *Ted Archer en La edad de la inocencia (1993) *Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (Redoblaje) Zack Galligan *Billy Peltzer en Gremlins 2 (1990) *Billy Peltzer en Gremlins (1984) (ambos doblajes) Otros * Mike Hanlon (Isaiah Mustafa) en IT: Capítulo dos (2019) * Voces adicionales en El rey león (2019) *Iago (Alan Tudyk) en Aladdín (2019) *Neils Skellig (Joseph Gatt) en Dumbo (2019) *Voces adicionales en Capitana Marvel (2019) *Darth Maul (Ray Park / Sam Witwer) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) *Voces adicionales en Pantera Negra (2018) *Jack Spier (Josh Duhamel) en Yo soy Simón (2018) *Mark (Dermot Mulroney) en Más allá de la montaña (2017) *Rey Jorge VI (Ben Mendelsohn) en Las horas más oscuras (2017) *Charlie (Ewen Bremner) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Voces adicionales en La Bella y la Bestia (2017) *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Insertos en Escuadrón Suicida (2016) *Christoph Bouchard (Omar Sy) en Inferno (2016) *Angelo (Joey Fatone) en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Tte. Ritter (James A. Woods) en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) *Voces adicionales en Me casé con un boludo (2016) *James Suggs (Tony Hale) en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) (tráiler) *Insertos en El libro negro de la niñera (2015) *Policía en la radio de Baxton en Ant-Man: El hombre hormiga (2015) *Voces adicionales en Tomorrowland (2015) *Lagarto paje (Tom Edden) en La Cenicienta (2015) *Judas (Joe Wredden) en Hijo de Dios (2014) *Caballero (David Cubitt) en El séptimo hijo (2014) *Carter McConnell (James Denton) en Perdidos en el paraiso (2014) *Sr. Tonucci (Eric Edelstein) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) *Doctor #1 en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Pupa (Keegan-Michael Key) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Capitán Pierre Del Rio (Amr Waked) en Lucy (2014) *Griza (Christopher Fairbank) en Hércules (2014) *Voces adicionales en Sin escalas (2014) (Universal) *Det. Jack Lewis (Michael K. Williams) en RoboCop (2014) *Danny (Stephen Merchant) en Les doy un año (2013) *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Howard (Terrence Howard) en El mayordomo (2013) (Versión The Weinstein Company) *Yasuno (Masayoshi Haneda) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Clay Regazzoni (Pierfrancesco Favino) en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) *Voces adicionales en Carrie (2013) *Insertos en Circuito cerrado (2013) *Insertos en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Valentine Morgenstern (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) / Presentación en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) *Voces adicionales en Elysium (2013) *David Clark (Jason Sudeikis) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) (tráilers) *Pulaski (Devin Ratray) en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) *Roddy (Nat Faxon) en The Way, Way Back (2013) *Kyle (Oliver Hudson) en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Alik (Radivoje Bukvic) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Voces adicionales en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) *W.N. Bilbo (James Spader) en Lincoln (2012) *Héctor (Scott Adkins) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (Versión Zima) *Bob McClaine (John Cho) en El vengador del futuro (2012) *Dante Spirou (Peter Dante) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Voz en radio en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Chris Oz (Chris Klein) en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Sebastian (Craig Johnson) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *T-Rick (Rick Shapiro) en Proyecto X (2012) *Guía en zoológico (Michael L. Kuhn) y Dwight Howard en Los tres chiflados (2012) *Marty "Easy" Julian (Nate Parker) en Red Tails (2012) *Dr. Daniel "Danny" Maccabee (Adam Sandler) en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Voces adicionales en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) *Voces adicionales en El dilema (2011) *Randy (Billy Crudup) en Thin Ice (2011) *Tim Lippe (Ed Helms) en Cedar Rapids (2011) *Marcus (Steve Howey) en No me quites a mi novio (2011) *Martin Jordan (Jon Tenney) en Linterna Verde (2011) *Pitufo Vanidoso (John Oliver) en Los Pitufos (2011) *Hog-Head (Larry Campbell) en Pase libre (2011) *Shane (Donnie Wahlberg) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Azazel (Jason Flemyng) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Voces adicionales en El castor (2011) *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Voces adiconales en Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) *Marco-espadachín ciego (Chris O'Dowd) en Una cena para tontos (2010) *Guardia de seguridad (Alexander Chance) en Locuras en el bosque (2010) *Kenny Waters (Sam Rockwell) en Conviction (2010) *Peter Novak (Hayes MacArthur) en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) *Andy (Bryan Callen) en Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) *Profesor Kaiser (Felix Solis) en My Soul to Take (2010) (Versión Universal) *Voces adicionales en La fuente del amor (2010) *Tío Charlie en Karate Kid (2010) *Alcalde Villaraigosa (Marcos De Silvas) en El solista (2009) *Len Fenerman (Michael Imperioli) en Desde mi cielo (2009) *Voces adicionales / Insertos en Adventureland (2009) *Luke (Robert Sheehan) en Cherrybomb (2009) *Voces adicionales en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias (Matthew Goode) en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Nikolaj Lie Kaas (Asesino) en Ángeles y demonios (2009) *Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Damien Cockburn (Steve Coogan) en Una guerra de película (2008) *Julian (John Leguizamo) en El fin de los tiempos (2008) *Príncipe Nuada en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) *Roman (Jeremy Piven) en RocknRolla (2008) *Darren Roanoke (Romany Malco) en El gurú del amor (2008) *Senador Sachs (Gordon MacDonald) en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Secundus (Rupert Everett) en Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Robert Nunally (Billy Burke) en El crimen perfecto (2007) *Ladron (Chris Kattan) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) *Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Hombre del clima en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Frank Robbins (Patrick Kake) en 30 días de noche (2007) *William Gallagher (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) *Cordell Brown (Anthony Coleman) en Diamante de sangre (2006) *Chip Sanders (Jason Bateman) en El ex (2006) *Max (Matthew Marsden) en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) *Dr. Alexander Denny (Adam Goldberg) en Deja Vu (2006) *Voces adicionales en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) *Richard White (James Marsden) en Superman regresa (2006) *Voces adicionales en A la altura de los Steins (2006) *Zoltar (David Zucker) en Scary Movie 4 (2006) (Versión Miramax) *Noah Pitney (Louis Ferrara) en El Pantano (2006) *Xavier Chavez (Franky G) en El juego del miedo II (2005) (versión TV) *Jack Rippner (Cillian Murphy) en Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Mercenario #1 en La ciudad del pecado (2005) *John McDermot (Michael Weaver) en El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Kyle (Michael Rosenbaum) en La marca de la bestia (2005) *Andolini (Ben Moor) en Casanova (2005) *Ronnie (Brendan Donaldson) en Terror en Amityville (2005) *Joel Meyers (Diedrich Bader) en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) *Sergei Karpovich (Robert Carlyle) en Tráfico humano (2005) *Toto en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Tommy Plympton (Chris Nelson) en Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) *William Darcy (Martin Henderson) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) *John Jameson (Daniel Gillies) en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Jinete (Adam Ozturk) en Océano de fuego (2004) *Pele (Seu Jorge) en Vida acuática (2004) *Slannen (Aidan McArdle) en Ella está encantada (2004) *Jonathan Glover (Dallas Roberts) en Una casa en el fin del mundo (2004) *Inspector Fix (Ewen Bremner) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Marshal Paris (Tim Blake Nelson) en La última escena (2004) *Juan Seguin (Jordi Mollà) en El Álamo (2004) *Andrew Jacoby (Callum Blue) en El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Voces adicionales en Milagro en la cancha (2003) *Tabitha (Marny Eng) / Gollum (Phil Dornfeld) en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Dr. Comito (Peter Kelamis) en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *Brick (James Wardlaw) en Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *Sr. Hope (Kyle MacLachlan) en Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) *Tuki (Kevin Greutert) en George de la selva 2 (2003) *Igor Barkov (Damien Luvara) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Edmond Dantes (James Caviezel) en El conde de Montecristo (2002) *Milton (Jason Schwartzman) en Simone (2002) *Ernesto Julio (Oscar Goncalves) en Frío de perros (2002) *Otis (Edouard Baer) en Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) *Steve Clark (Karl Geary) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Nino Quincampoix (Mathieu Kassovitz) en Amélie (2001) *Steve Edison (Matthew McConaughey) en Experta en bodas (2001) *Chris "Izzy" Cole (Mark Wahlberg) en Rock Star (2001) *Heladero malvado (Jamie Kennedy) en La revancha de Max (2001) *Vecino del Sr. Robutusen (Patrick Richwood) en El diario de la princesa (2001) *Perico (Matthew Friedman) en Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Toby (Jerome Ehlers) en The Wilde Girls (2001) *Benny (Richard Side) en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) *Gooz Wood (Michael Shannon) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Voces adicionales en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Doctor (Nelson Mashita) en Todopoderoso (2000) (versión Buena Vista) *Albert Lewis (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en Más allá de los sueños (1998) *Will (Matthew Settle) en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) *Benny (Rino Romano) en Halloweentown (1998) *Greg Randazzo (Breckin Meyer) en Estudio 54 (1998) (Redoblaje) *Scott (David Spade) en El loco superdotado (1998) (Doblaje original) *Paul Gardener (Jared Leto) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Detective Ray Duquette (Kevin Bacon) en Criaturas salvajes (1998) *Mickey (Timothy Olyphant) en Scream 2 (1997) (Redoblaje) *Dr. Steven Cale (Eric Stoltz) en Anaconda (1997) *Vincent Freeman / Jerome Morrow (Ethan Hawke) en Gattaca (1997) *Yanko Gooral (Vincent Pérez) en Traído por el mar (1997) *Pete Bottoms (John Hawkes) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) *Daniel Webster (Casey Affleck) en La carrera del sol (1996) *T.J. Krupp (Herbert Russell) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) *Dementor (Richard Moll) en El regalo prometido (1996) *Eric (Matthew Lillard) en Amor de locos (1995) *Carl Bentley (David Alan Grier) en Jumanji (1995) *Roger Van Zant (William Fichtner) en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Eric Draven (Brandon Lee) en El Cuervo (1994) (Redoblaje TV) *Voces adicionales en Terreno salvaje (1994) *Roy Darpinian (Jason Priestley) en La chica del calendario (1993) *Voces adicionales en Papá por siempre (1993) *J.P. (Dermot Mulroney) en La asesina (1993) *Voces adicionales en Héroe accidental (1992) *Marvin Nash (Kirk Baltz) en Perros de la calle (1992) *Peter Morgan (Kiefer Sutherland) en Article 99 (1992) *Eddie Birdlace (River Phoenix) en La fiesta de las feas (1991) *Recepcionista (Ken Gildin) en El vengador del futuro (1990) *Merrydew (Ian McNeice), Voces adicionales en La casa rusa (1990) *Fedora (Richard Young) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (Redoblaje) *Chris (Gregg Edelman) en Crímenes y pecados (1989) *Robert Wilson (Todd Field) en Arma secreta (1989) *Voces adicionales en Condena brutal (1989) *Timothy Tung Tak-Biao (Biao Yuen) en Dragones eternamente (1988) *Chad Finletter (Anthony Starke) en El retorno de los tomates asesinos (1988) *Lester (Branford Marsalis) en Bota a mamá del tren (1987) *Gemelos Donelley (Kenneth Hodges / John Hodges), Voces adicionales en Cuenta conmigo (1986) *Tom 'Slime' Toomey (Michael Sharrett) en Obsesión fatal (1986) *Jareth, Rey de los Gnomos (David Bowie) en Laberinto (1986) (Redoblaje DVD) *Pete (Corey Parker) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) *Voces adicionales en Los rebeldes (1983) *Oficial (Terry Ballard) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) *Leon Shermer (Chris Sarandon) en Tarde de perros (1975) *Vito Corleone (Robert De Niro) en El Padrino II (1974) (redoblaje) *Jhonny Fontane (Al Martino) en El Padrino (1972) (redoblaje) *Gervaise (Peter Lee Lawrence) en Bellza negra (1971) *HAL 9000 (Douglas Rain) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (versión remasterizada en DVD de 2006) *Hylas (John Cairney) en Jasón y los argonautas (1963) Series de televisión Denis O'Hare *William Van Henderson/Dr. Elias Cunningham en American Horror Story: Roanoke *Liz Taylor/Nick Pryor en American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-2016) *Stanley en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2014-2015) *Spalding en American Horror Story: Coven (2013-2014) David Harbour *Jefe Hopper en Stranger Things (2016-presente) *Cooper en Blue (2012) James Denton *Peter Hudson en Devious Maids (2013-2016) *Mike Delfino en Esposas desesperadas (2004-2012) Jason Priestley *Charlie en Las travesuras de mi hermana (2005) *Brandon Walsh en Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990-2000) Michael Landes *Nick O'Malley en Unidad Especial (2001-2002) *Jaime Olsen en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1994) *Chadney Hunt en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (1990) (temp. 1, eps. 11, 15) Eric Dane *Dr. Mark Sloane en Anatomía según Grey (2006-2012) *Dr. Mark Sloane en Private Practice (2009-2010) Otros *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) en Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.(2013-presente) (versión Disney/Marvel) *Dean Sanderson (Rob Lowe) en The Grinder (2015-2016) *Deucalion (Gideon Emery) (1ª voz) en Teen Wolf (2013) *Jack Shephard (Matthew Fox) en Lost (2004-2010) *Nathan Petrelli (Adrian Pasdar) en Héroes (2006-2010) *Dakota Stanley (Whit Hertford) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2009) *Matthew (Patrick Dempsey) en Will & Grace (1998-2006) *James "Jimmy" Doherty (Eddie Cibrian) en Emergencias urbanas (1999-2005) *Henry Spivey / Edward Albright (Christian Slater) en Mi propio enemigo (2008) *Mitch Barnsworth (Gabriel Hogan) en Los socios de la ley (2001-2002) *Dr. Richard Kimble (Tim Daly) en El fugitivo (2000-2001) *Potsie Weber (Anson Williams) en Días felices (1974-1984) (redoblaje 1990s) *Luke (Morris Chestnut) en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) *Craig O'Laughlin (Eric Winter) en El mentalista (2010-2012) *Christopher Moltisanti (Michael Imperioli) en Los Soprano (1999-2007) *Kevin Burke (Christopher Sieber) en Tal para cual (1998-1999) *CSI: New York **Evan Kelneck (Greg Siff) (Temp 3 ep 8 ) (2006) *Goldar (Kerrigan Mahan) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) (versión remasterizada) *Amigos: **Tag Jones (Eddie Cahill) **Divertido Bobby (Vincent Ventresca) **Alan (Geoffrey Lower) **Repartidor de Pizza (Sean Whalen) **Bombero Ed (Joel Gretsch) **Ethan (Stan Kirsch) **Beavis (Mike Judge) **Bob (Warren Berlinger) **Eric (John Lehr) **Director (Reg Rogers) **Bombero (Douglas Looper) **Tim Burke Jr. (Michael Vartan) (1997) *Pez mensajero (Jack Sanderson) / Jack (Brian Elerding) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *Hunter en El closet de Verónica *Andy en De acuerdo con Jim *Scott en Spin City *Voces adicionales en ¡Ay como duele crecer! *Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Anime Shō Hayami *Ryo Hagane en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Ryo Hagane en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Ryo Hagane en Beyblade: Metal Fury Takehito Koyasu *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion (doblaje original) *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J Again *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J to X Junichi Suwabe * Rey Akura en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Zhivago en Los siete pecados capitales Unshō Ishizuka *Zabuza Momochi en Naruto *Zabuza Momochi en Naruto Shippūden Otros *Jasper en Hero Mask *Zoisite en Sailor Moon Crystal *Frodi de Gullinbursti en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro *Tagoma en Dragon Ball Super *Roberto Hongo en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa *Doraemon en Doraemon *Máscara en Saber Marionette R *Sylpheed de Basilisco en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) *Aldeano Clan Kaguya (ep. 126), Hoki (líder de los 4 hombres celestiales) en Naruto *Hamsterviel en ¡Stitch! *Aramis Lupin III en Lupin III *Bruce Harper (adolescente), Andy Johnson, Roberto Sedinho, Richard Tex-Tex, David, Rigo, Octavio el fotógrafo, Adriano Forgatiny (últimos eps.) en Supercampeones *Tom Misaki, Andy Johnson, Kazuo Koriotto, Shun Nitta, Nobuyuki Nishikawa en Supercampeones J *Toshiyuki Aoshima en ¡Oh, mi diosa! *Pistolero en Gunsmith Cats *Narración en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Force Wartlliam en Candidato de la diosa *Pintor hechicero, Shinnosuke en Inuyasha *Masaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *General japonés en El escuadrón de las doncellas *Líder de la banda de comadreja (ep. 37) en Bleach *Kiwi, Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z Kai Series animadas Josh Keaton *Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Sven en Voltron: El defensor legendario Nancy Cartwright *Rufus en Kim Possible *Rufus (ep. 69) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie Diedrich Bader *Junior / Agente Gamma en Kim Possible *Eslabón perdido en Monstruos vs. Aliens Otros *Jason Phillips Macendale, Electro y Agente Ford del FBI en Spider-Man *Mac Gargan / Escorpión en Spider-Man de Marvel *Capitán Planeta (algunos eps.) en El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Rick Jones en Hulk: El hombre increíble *Quita Moz en Elena de Avalor *Titiritero en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Flynt y Edgar Rice Burroughs en La leyenda de Tarzán *Payaso (ep. 5) / Cerdito mayor (ep. 11) / Axel (ep. 36) / voces adicionales en Las tres mellizas *Hombre del público en El Cabezón *Conroy Blank / Reportero Narrador del tráiler de "Tiburonstein" / Presentación e insertos en Rocket Power *Franela y Ronquido en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Russel en Gormiti *Mac en Watch Car: Batalla de poder *Dr. Hamsterviel en Lilo & Stitch: la serie *Terry Fitzgerald en Spawn *Argo en Hércules *Rey Arturo en El Rey Arturo *Poochini en Poochini *Bebé Huey en Bebé patito *Piloto de avión (un ep.) en Tres amigos y Jerry *Dingo en Sonic Underground *Antoine en Sonic: El héroe *Poco y Reed en La ventana de Allegra *Lyle McCarthy, Voces adicionales (desde temp. 19) en Los Simpson *Fangtom (con José Antonio Macías) en Ninjago : Maestros del Spinjitzu *Gollum, Jack Sparrow, Rango, Toro, Gerry Lane, Barack Obama (ep. 103), Voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 4) *Ned / Francois / Dr. Larkin (1ª voz) / Anunciador / Pordiosero / Mesero de la pizzeria / Camarografo de Adrena Lina / Rockero / Phen / Tostadora / Hombre de las tarjetas musicales / Tostadora / Licuadora / Vendedor / Malcolm / Aviarius / Conductor / Insertos en Kim Possible *Siegfried en Father of the Pride *Matthew Thornton y Carl en Ugly Americans *Pookee 16 en Yoohoo y sus amigos *Siegfried en El padre de la manada *Babar en Babar (redoblaje) *Darth Maul en Star Wars Rebels *Succulentus en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Oficial Carl Bentley (Temporada 1) en Jumanji: la serie animada *Admirador de Autómata y Matrox en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate *Voces adicionales en Grandes héroes: La serie *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Voces adicionales en Escandalosos *Voces adicionales en Futurama (temp. 5-7) *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia (desde temp. 5) *Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa Películas de anime y OVAs Yasuo Yamada *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: El secreto de Mamo *Arsenio Lupin III en El castillo de Cagliostro *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Los documentos de Hemingway *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: El banco de la libertad *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Viaje al peligro *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: El dragon de la muerte Kenichi Kurita *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: En busca del tesoro de Harimao *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: La isla de los asesinos - En memoria de la Walther P38 *Arsenio Lupin III en Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio Nobuo Tobita *Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: La venganza *Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Hiroko Maruyama *Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: La venganza *Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana Hideyuki Tanaka *Roberto Sedhino en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Roberto Sedhino en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Otros *Andy Johnson y Hefner Napoleón en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Andy Johnson y Hefner Napoleón en Supercampeones: La venganza *Andy Johnson y David (Raúl) en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Andy Johnson, David (Raúl), González y Guillermo en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil *Doraemon en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio *Doraemon en Doremon: Nobita y los siete brujos *Barón Alberto en Pokémon: El surgimiento de Darkrai *Tagoma en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer Películas animadas Pierre Coffin *Minions en Mi villano favorito 3 (2017) (Un loop) *Stuart, Kevin, Bob y Minions en Minions (2015) *Stuart y Minions en Mi villano favorito 2 (2013) *Minions en Mi villano favorito (2010) Ben Stiller *Alex en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) *Bernard el guía del museo en Megamente (2010) *Alex en Madagascar 2 (2008) *Alex en Madagascar (2005) David Spade *Griffin, el hombre invisible en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones (2018) *Griffin, el hombre invisible en Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Griffin, el hombre invisible en Hotel Transylvania (2012) Frank Welker *Freddie Jones en Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien (2000) *Freddie Jones en Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja (1999) *Freddie Jones en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies (1998) Jeff Bennett *Dr. Hamsterviel en Leroy y Stitch (2006) *Donner en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad (2004) *Dr. Hamsterviel en La película de Stitch (2003) Johnny Depp *Sherlock Gnomes en Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *Rango en Rango (2011) Chris Renuard *Minions en Mi villano favorito 2 (2013) *Minions en Mi villano favorito (2010) Austin Pendleton *Gluglú en Buscando a Dory (2016) *Gluglú en Buscando a Nemo (2003) Bill Farmer *Pluto en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad (2004) *Pluto en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros (2004) Cory Edwards *Twitchy en Hoodwinked Too! (2011) *Twitchy en Hoodwinked! (2005) Phil Hendrie *Frida Cscada en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) *Joe Cascada en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) Richard Kind *Comelibros en Toy Story 3 (2010) *Molt en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura (1998) Rupert Everett *Príncipe Encantador en Shrek Tercero (2007) *Príncipe Encantador en Shrek 2 (2004) Jason Marsden *Mungo en Tarzán (1999) *Kovu en El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) Nancy Cartwright *Rufus en Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama (2005) *Rufus en Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo (2003) Otros *Duke Caboom en Toy Story 4 (2019) *Grimmel en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 (2019) *Thorp e insertos en Pie pequeño (2018) *Repartidor de Pizzas / El Rapta-Pantallas en Los Increíbles 2 (2018) *Voces adicionales en Coco (2017) *Dr. Daño en Cars 3 (2017) *Ducha en La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) *Doug Oryx Antlerson en Zootopia (2016) *Roni en Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz (2016) *Piloto de helicóptero brasileño en Intensa mente (2015) (tráiler 2) *Vanidoso en El Principito (2015) *Nudillos en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla (2015) *Presentador del canal en Minions (2015) *Merolico / Ojo clínico en La increíble historia del niño de piedra (2015) *Rey Bog (Alan Cumming) en Magia extraña (2015) *Tarantulino (Evan Smith) en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! *Grayson en Locos por las nueces (Brendan Fraser) (2014) (tráiler) *Presidente / Sr. Negocios (Will Ferrell) en La gran aventura LEGO (2014) *Grosso en Metegol (2013) *Profesor Bomba en El reino secreto (2013) *Insertos en Operación escape (2013) *Morris en Dinosaurios (2012) *Animales del bosque / Insertos en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) *Tom en Las aventuras de Tintín (2011) *Armando (Davi Vieira) en Rio (2011) *Rugelio (Danny Trejo) en Don Gato y su Pandilla (2011) *Metro Man (Brad Pitt) en Megamente (2010) (tráiler) *Reportero en Animales al ataque (2010) *Jatt (Leigh Whannell) en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) *Garras en Brijes 3D (2010) *Beowulf en Beowulf (2007) *Walt en Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) *Nudar en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) *Abogado y Policía en el incendio en Los Increíbles (2004) *Harv, Fred y Wingo en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) *Gaviotas en Buscando a Dory (2016) *Rufus 3000 en Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo (2003) *Baz y Bernie / Gaviotas en Buscando a Nemo (2003) *Lars en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) *Los Increíbles (2004): **Abogado **Policía en el incendio **Everseer (Material adicional) **Dick Shaffer (Escena eliminada) **Voz en el teléfono (tráiler) **Voces adicionales *Larry el pato en Vacas vaqueras (2004) *Bobby en Tarzán & Jane (2003) *Ardilla #2 en Tierra de osos (2003) *Onus en El planeta del tesoro (2002) *Teniente de custodia en Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Edward en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Of. Cheets en La gran aventura de Beary (2002) *Tripulante en Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Needleman en Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Mayordomo en La vuelta al mundo de Alvin y las ardillas (1987) (redoblaje) *Príncipe en La Reina de la Nieve *Voces adicionales en Bionicle 3: Red de sombras *Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Voces adicionales en La familia del futuro *Padre Joseph en Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey *Joe en Lluvia de hamburguesas Cortos/Especiales animados *Seguridad del estudio en Corto #2: Soy Muy Fan: Nahuel es fan de Patoaventuras (2018) *Dr. Daño en Escuela Miss Fractura de Carreras (2017) *Policía en El cuento del reloj (2015) *Príncipe Encantador en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Alex en Feliz Madagascar (2009) Documentales *Jeremy Piven en Ama a Marilyn (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas Marcello Antony *Sergio en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Leandro en Corazón de estudiante (2002) *Mauricio en Un ángel cayó del cielo (2001) *Marco Antonio Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) Otros *Valter Teixeira (Victor Fasano) en Río de intrigas (2010-2011) *Mauricio (Luiz Nicolau) en Lazos de familia (2000) Videojuegos Carlos Ferro *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War 2 *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War 3 *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War: Judgment *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War 4 Travis Willingham *Frederic-104 en Halo 5: Guardians *Frederic-104 en Halo 2 (terminales) [[Wally Wingert|'Wally Wingert']] * El Acertijo en Lego DC Super-Villains * El Acertijo en Batman: Arkham Knight *El Acertijo en Batman: Arkham Origins Otros *El Rapta-Pantallas en LEGO Los Increíbles *Garen y Twitch en League of Legends *Soldado de la élite en Halo 3 *Destiny 2 : Banshee-44 *Gollum (Liam O'Brien) en Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor *Gollum (Andy Serkis) en LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos *Black Adam en Injustice: Gods Among Us *Black Adam y Atrocitus en Injustice 2 *Atrocitus, Larfleeze y El Acertijo en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Azmodan en Diablo III *Jack Sparrow / Toro (El llanero solitario) en Disney Infinity *Fantasma Ian en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos *Kano en Mortal Kombat X *Adam Kane en Dead Rising 3 *Zabuza Momochi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Goron en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Sargento Riggs en Hidden Agenda Dirección de doblaje México 'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción' *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días *Tarzán *Tarzan & Jane *La leyenda de Tarzán *La revancha de Max *Frío de perros *Brigada 49 *Madeline *El misterio de los excavadores *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums *Vida acuática *Florece la esperanza *Coyote Ugly *Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás *Gormiti *Érase una vez en México *Pearl Harbor *El Álamo *Ella está encantada *El diario de la princesa *El diario de la princesa 2 *El planeta del tesoro *Chocolate *Confesiones de una típica adolescente *Mujer bonita (segundo redoblaje) *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch (serie animada) *La película de Stitch *Todopoderoso *Océano de fuego *La aldea *Atlantis: El imperio perdido *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo *Amélie *El juego que hizo historia *Batman: El caballero de la noche *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende *La última escena *Niñera a prueba de balas *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop *El juego que hizo historia *Sueños sobre hielo *Héroe *Scary Movie 3 *Las locuras del emperador *Este cuerpo no es mío *Santa Cláusula 2 *Un viernes de locos *El mundo según Jim *El Rey Arturo *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple 'Taller Acústico S.C.' Películas *Guía del viajero intergaláctico *Casanova *Agua turbia *Deja Vu *Terror en Amityville *El luchador *Súper escuela de héroes *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero *La ciudad del pecado *Rescate en la Antártida *Un papá con pocas pulgas *Pisando firme *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte *Rebeldes con causa *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo *Encantada *Snow Buddies: cachorros en la nieve *Space Buddies: Cachorros en el espacio *Están todos bien *Santa Buddies: Buscando las huellas de Santa *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! *La Cenicienta *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (diálogos del Capitán América) *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga *El libro de la selva *Capitán América: Civil War (diálogos del Capitán América) *Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo *La Bella y la Bestia *Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 *Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar *Pantera Negra (película) *Avengers: Infinity War (diálogos del Capitán América) *Christopher Robin: Un reencuentro inolvidable *El regreso de Mary Poppins *Capitana Marvel *Dumbo (2019) *Aladdín (2019) *El rey león (2019) Películas Animadas *Monsters, Inc. *Buscando a Nemo *Tierra de osos *Vacas Vaqueras *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros *Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad *Los Increíbles *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata *Chicken Little *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque *Vida salvaje *Leroy y Stitch *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas *Tierra de osos 2 *La familia del futuro *Grandes héroes *Zootopia *Buscando a Dory *Moana: Un mar de aventuras *Cars 3 *Coco *Los Increíbles 2 *Toy Story 4 Cortos Animados *Tu amiga la rata *El cuento del reloj *Moana: Pescando 'Diseño en Audio' Películas *La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje) *Violación de domicilio *Campus Confidential *Cinco hermanos *Last Night *Kill Bill Vol. 1 (versión Miramax) *Kill Bill Vol. 2 *Chicago *La marca de la bestia *The Cheetah Girls 2 *The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman *Regreso a Halloweentown *Adventureland *Invencible *A la altura de los Steins Películas Animadas *Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo *Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama *Magia extraña *Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla Serie animada *Kim Possible Series de TV *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (temp. 2-) *Inhumans (serie de TV) [[Producciones Grande|'Producciones Grande']] *A Walk Among the Tombstones (versión Buena Vista) *McFarland: Sin límites *Tomorrowland *Guardianes de la galaxia *Rocket & Groot *Los Vengadores Unidos (personajes doblados en México) *Mi amigo el dragón (2016) *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight *Spider-Man de Marvel *Un viaje en el tiempo *Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (diálogos del Han Solo) *El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos 'SDI Media de Mexico - Prime Dubb' *Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª temp.) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal *Four Christmases (versión New Line) *El Oso Yogi: La película *Capitán América: El primer vengador *Las aventuras de Tintín *Invictus *Corazón de tinta *The Invention of Lying (versión Warner) *Cinco hermanos *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford *Mi primer amor *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba *Camino salvaje *Asesino ninja *Bajo el mismo techo *Red Tails *Los tres chiflados (2012) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (teaser) *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos *Ninjago : Maestros del Spinjitzu *Hércules *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina *Jugando con fuego 'New Art Dub' *Rápidos y furiosos *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control *Rápidos y furiosos 6 *Rápidos y furiosos 7 *Coraline y la puerta secreta *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (versión Paramount) *007: Quantum of Solace *Al borde del abismo (versión Summit) *La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón *Ángeles y demonios *Hotel para perros *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque *Los indestructibles 2 (versión Zima) *Watchmen: Los vigilantes *Planet 51 *El gato con botas *Robin Hood *Mi villano favorito *Mi villano favorito 2 *Megamente *Megamente: El botón de la perdición *El dilema *El guardián del zoológico *Una loca aventura medieval *Los juegos del hambre *El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida *Blanca Nieves y el cazador *Hotel Transylvania *007: Operación Skyfall *Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas *Tadeo, el explorador perdido *Operación escape (versión Videocine) *Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido *El ejecutor *Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras *Metegol *La noche de la expiación *Carrie *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai *El mayordomo (versión The Weinstein Company) *Sólo amigos? *RoboCop *Hotel Transylvania 2 *007: Spectre *Inferno *Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones 'Candiani Dubbing Studios' *Sin secretos *St Trinian's (versión DVD) *Secreto en la montaña (versión TV) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey *El Padrino (redoblaje) *El Padrino II (redoblaje) *Una mirada en la oscuridad *Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo *Sammy en el pasaje secreto *Stardust: el misterio de la estrella *Tirador *Mr. Brooks *High School Rock *Un guardaespaldas escolar *El gurú del amor *La brújula dorada *El aviador (versión Warner) *Viaje al centro de la tierra *Diamante de sangre *¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia *Buza Caperuza 2 *Locuras en el bosque *Cartas a Julieta *Rescate al Alba *Espejito espejito *Dinosaurios *Animales al ataque *Rush: Pasión y gloria *Dos pavos en apuros (versión Videomax/Cine) *El dador de recuerdos (versión Cine) *Trascender (versión Diamond Films) *El séptimo hijo *El Principito *Mi gran boda griega 2 *Bailarina 'Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A.' *Beverly Hills, 90210 *Las Aventuras de Sonic (primeros espisodios) *Jumanji (doblaje original) *Supercampeones *Entrevista con el vampiro *Ritmo y melodía (redoblaje) *El informante [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] * Minions * Condorito: La película * Minions jardineros * Yo soy Simón * Alex Strangelove * Viudas (2018) [[Jarpa Studio|'Jarpa Studio']] * Una película de huevos * Marcianos vs. Mexicanos 'MADE productions - Made in Spanish' *Inspector Gadget 2 *George de la selva 2 Otro estudios *Rocket Power (temps. 1-2) (Art Sound México) *Pie pequeño (2018) (IDF) ' Argentina' 'Non Stop Digital - Media Pro Com' * Los Increíbles * Chicken Little * Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas * El inventor de juegos Traducción-Adaptación *Los Increíbles 2 *Aquamarine *Eragon *Thor *Alvin y las ardillas *Tadeo, el explorador perdido *Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer *Confesiones de una típica adolescente *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra *Hoodwinked! Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiopost *Bita *C2 Media *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *CINSA (hasta 1983; estudio donde debutó en el doblaje) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *IDF (desde 2018) *Intertrack (hasta 2001) *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) *Sebastians (hasta 2015) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Taller Acústico S.C. Los Ángeles *Skylark Sound Studios (sólo "Mortdecai") Chile *DINT Doblajes Internacionales Argentina *Non Stop Digital - ''Media Pro Com '' Datos de interés *Ricardo Tejedo dio voz a Gollum en la sagas de El Señor de los Anillos y El Hobbit, personaje que ha sido objeto de innumerables parodias e imitaciones, y en Latinoamérica, su voz tampoco ha sido la excepción: **En Scary Movie 3, aparece una parodia del personaje, cuyo doblaje fue retomado por Tejedo. **En Las locuras de Kronk, el personaje Rudy de pronto adopta la actitud, postura y voz de Gollum, siendo doblado en dicha escena por Tejedo. **En la película Futurama: El juego de Bender, el personaje de Fry se va transformando en una clara parodia a Gollum, y el personaje (doblado por Edson Matus) va adoptando una voz muy parecida a la que realizó Ricardo Tejedo, quien curiosamente, participó también en el doblaje de esta película. **En una escena de la película Una esposa de mentira, Tejedo hace una breve imitación de la voz que le prestó a Gollum. *Ha interpretado en 2 ocasiones a diversos personajes junto con Alfonso Obregón en donde sus respectivos personajes tienen una rivalidad: **En Shrek, Alfonso interpretó al protagonista Shrek y Ricardo a el Príncipe Encantador. **En Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, Ricardo interpretó a Zabuza y Alfonso a Kakashi Hatake. *Ha doblado a dos personajes de Batman: Harvey Dent/Dos Caras en Batman el caballero de la noche y Edward Nygma/El Acertijo en los videojuegos Batman Arkham Origins y Arkham Knight. Referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Nueva York Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Intérpretes